<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower Patch by ICarryDeathOnMyWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490616">Sunflower Patch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings'>ICarryDeathOnMyWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sunflower patch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Bitty to a sunflower patch and pops the question</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflower Patch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Camera around his neck, Jack raised it once more to take a picture of Bitty. They were in a sunflower patch, just as the sun was slipping below the horizon, casting everything in a warm golden glow. It was Bitty’s element. His sun-kissed skin was alight and every picture Jack took of him caught a halo around his head that wasn’t just his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going to the apple orchard to take pictures in the sunflowers had been Jack’s idea- no surprise there, of course. Shitty had mentioned seeing an advertisement for it somewhere, and when it was mentioned to Jack, his mind immediately went elsewhere than the conversation he was supposed to be in. It took him to the patch, with Bitty looking stunning as Jack took picture after picture of him. Once he was home, convincing Bitty to take an afternoon off was easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bud, there’s a farm not too far away that’s having evening sunflower patch pictures, do you want to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days were limited too, which made picking and sticking to a date simple as well. In almost no time, the plans were made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack, standing in amongst the flowers, watching Bitty, with head titled towards the sky in a laugh, was immensely grateful to Shitty (who knew exactly what he was doing when he suggested it in the first place, how could he not?). It was the simple things now, that reminded Jack how lucky he was to be with a man like Eric, who went after everything he wanted and was able to do it with a grace no one else could match. It was overwhelming, as it often was, and before he could stop himself, more pictures were being snapped, and the words, “Will you marry me?” Were pouring out of Jack’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitty, blinked, tilting his head in slight confusion, but a smile split his face nonetheless, “Of course, I will sweetpea!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From Bitty’s side, a girl, aged five with equally golden hair and the same warm brown eyes as her father, shouted, “Daddy! You and Papa are married already!”   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a picture that was a man proposing to a woman with their kid shouting 'you're already married' and if it didn't give me major Zimbits vibes. This is the first time I've been inspired to write in a real long time, and I know it's short but it felt good getting something out there. </p>
<p>I hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>